


Divinity

by DangerSlut



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gore, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mutilation, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Taylor had seen nothing but a charming, handsome, yet eccentric man when he first met Ba’al, but now, all the humanity had left the dark haired man above him. All Taylor could see was divinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an anon that requested a brainwashed/hypnotized character mutilating/disemboweling himself.

"Please… Please!" begs Taylor, looking up at his master with needy, watery eyes.

He’s nude and laying on his back at the feet of his master, the god Ba’al, and pumping his cock quickly, desperate to cum. His master was sitting in a elegantly sculpted chair, a glass of wine in one hand, and twirling a knife in the other with his feet propped up on Taylor’s chest.

At first, Taylor had seen nothing but a charming, handsome, yet eccentric man when he first met Ba’al, but now, all the humanity had left the dark haired man above him. All Taylor could see was divinity.

They had met in an S&M club several months back, Ba’al promising him that he could make Taylor feel pain and pleasure like he never had before. Taylor had laughed, then took the dark, handsome man up on his offer and headed home with him that night.

But when Ba’al had shoved a knife between his ribs and twisted, tearing open his lung, Taylor had thought he had made a terrible mistake. But as he lay bleeding on the floor, clutching the knife in his side and drowning on his own blood, Ba’al pulled the blade from between his ribs and healed him with a strange device that glowed and replaced the pain with pleasure. Taylor had no idea what the device was or how it worked, but he was grateful that Ba’al used it and saved his life.

That night, Ba’al kept him dancing between death and orgasm, addicting him to it like a drug, and Taylor was never the same again.

Now it was several months later and all he ever wanted was for Ba’al to hurt him, take him to the edge of death and make him cum harder than he ever had with anyone else. He craved it.

But the one downside of this was that he could cum without feeling agony was well, and Ba’al was certainly taking advantage of that now.

"Please what?" asks the god, smiling down at his pet. Taylor’s cock was flushed deep red and painfully hard, and the boy bites his bottom lip and whines at the question. Ba’al know what Taylor wants, what Taylor needs, but he was just being mean for the fun of it.

"Hurt me… Please," gasps Taylor, looking to the knife and pushes his chest up so Ba’al heels grind into his chest. "Cut me. Cut me open!"

Ba’al just smirks down at him, enjoying the show and taking another sip of his wine. “Why don’t you cut yourself open?” asks Ba’al, leaning forwards to hold out the knife to the writhing boy below him.

"What?" asks Taylor dumbly, so shocked that his hand stills on his cock. Ba’al had never asked him to hurt himself before, always being hands on when it came to mutilating him… Maybe his master wanted something new?

"Take it," encourages Ba’al with a smile, his voice friendly. "Slit your belly open and show me your guts, Taylor. I know you can do it."

Taylor looks between Ba’al and the knife, licking his lips almost hungrily, the finally takes the knife from the other man. This wasn’t fair; Ba’al knew how much Taylor liked it when he gutted him.

Swallowing thickly, Taylor presses the tip of the knife just below his sternum, then looks back up at his master. Ba’al smiles down at him kindly and nods, and that is all Taylor needs.

He pushes the knife down, gasping in pleasure as he pushes it through his skin and fat, his cock jerking in his hand. He angles the blade upwards so he won’t damage any of his organs, then starts forcing it down his belly, his hand shaking the whole time.  
He moans while he slits himself open, eyes fluttering as his head fall back. It hurts, oh fuck does it hurt, but it’s what he needs. Taylor sobs as he cuts through his bellybutton, blood welling up and pouring down his sides. He starts to pump his cock again and whimpers; he’s so close, his toes curling till his feet nearly cramp. But he won’t cum, not until Ba’al tells him he can.

When he’s cut down to his groin, Taylor pulls the knife from his belly and lets it fall to the floor. He’s shaking and panting, pleasure and pain driving him mad and casing tears to well in his eyes.

"Mmmh, very good," praises Ba’al, sipping his wine and enjoying the show his pet was putting on for him. "Pull yourself open. I want to see inside."  
Taylor nods weakly and lifts a shaking hand to his belly. He tries to spread open the wound with two fingers, but his skin is to slick and he can’t get a good grip. So instead, he hooks the same two fingers inside and tugs open his body, showing his guts to his master.  
He looks up to Ba’al, hoping he has done good, hoping he has given his god what he wanted.

"Very nice," purrs Ba’al, admiring his boy intestine and his dedication. "You’ve done very well, my dear. Go ahead, cum, you deserve it… But keep yourself open. I want you to cum on your intestines."

Taylor sobs in relief and thank, nodding and pumping his cock vigorously. He pulls himself open wider, gagging at the pain and writhing under his master’s heel.  
It only takes a few firm pumps to make him cum, crying out like a drying thing and arching up from the floor. His cum splatters across his belly and onto his guts, pearly white mixing with his blood and organs.

Collapsing limply on the floor, Taylor gulps down air and shakes, the loss of blood starting to get to him. “Lovely,” praises Ba’al, taking his feet off his exhausted toy and standing up. He walks over Taylor, and Taylor hopes he is going to get the healing device.


End file.
